


Twisted, Part One

by exbex



Series: Twisted [1]
Category: due South
Genre: D/s, Dark, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an AU in which Vecchio is a mob boss, who purchases Kowalski from his pimp. Kowalski enjoys himself, but y'know, prostitution and essentially human enslavement. On the bright side, for every comment I receive on the fic, I will donate five dollars to International Justice Mission</p>
    </blockquote>





	Twisted, Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU in which Vecchio is a mob boss, who purchases Kowalski from his pimp. Kowalski enjoys himself, but y'know, prostitution and essentially human enslavement. On the bright side, for every comment I receive on the fic, I will donate five dollars to International Justice Mission

Ray doesn’t have any illusions about what Vecchio is doing.

The moment Vecchio casually hands over the twenty grand that Ray’s pimp has negotiated for releasing Ray from his contract, there is a moment of relief, but not because Ray has any delusions that this is about securing his freedom. This is a purchase. Ray has no doubt in his mind that, fifteen minutes after  
Vecchio gets him back to his penthouse, he’ll have Ray tied up and gagged and ready to take Vecchio’s cock or fist.

Vecchio smirks and runs his fingers through Ray’s hair. Ray shivers; Vecchio’s always been his favorite.


End file.
